User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 2
Archive: 01. ---- New Raimon coach It was revealed that Endou is the new Raimon coach when they showed the promotional video of the fourth season. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 15:03, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Aye! Yeahh I'm a Filipino....Nice to meet you Shiina09 12:12, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Same here! :) ...Tell me how did you put colors on your signature?? Franluver26 12:35, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hmm....Like this? [[User:Franluver26|'Shiina09']] I'm also busy with school so it's fine :) Yay!! I got it right XD ...I also noticed why is there a white space every time I upload a new avatar (PP) in my profile?? [[User:Franluver26|'Shiina09']] - I hope you reply soon :) Ahh....Kaya nman pla ehh >.< ....Yeahh I am :P Shiina09 - When you leave a message PLEASE edit the "Re:Filipino" part NOT the "Tachiagariyo Edit" okay!?! re facebook yeah, you can find me at http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100000110793179 hi adventure writer thanx for your welcome..^^ nice meeting you love your avatar from which anime..what is his name.. re: Fourth season I actually don't know if the promotional video is available anywhere on the Internet, it was shown at a Japanese convention/festa/event thing, I only saw some screenshots on a Japanese site. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 11:38, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *I am not sure they still have it, but it was on http://www.dengeki.com/ I am pretty sure some of those screenshots were uploaded into the wiki, but I might have deleted them because they quality wasn't the best, obliviously. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 11:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC) of course what is your account oh..i sent a request..^^ sorry i am new here do not know how to make a signature Endou konou 10:27, January 8, 2011 (UTC)Endou konou facebook hi adventure writer..^^ thanx fot adding me..^^ i loved fidio's picture Endou konou 06:06, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Endou konou Re:ep113 I guess so cause Roneejo was looking kinda freaked out when they pulled him to that thing Mizuki Raimon 06:07, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi Aventure Writer what episode is that Rococo Urupa wwelcome hus country this is Fubuki Ichirouta 10:51, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, that's the start of season 3, though he was only seen briefly. Also sign in next time ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 11:02, January 13, 2011 (UTC) re: Names I am not sure what names you mean, since I only added Tenma's name, and that one was revealed on a Japanese magazine. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 19:39, January 13, 2011 (UTC) hi hi! my name is lynsey and i see that you enjoy editing. do you know how the ending goes for inazuma eleven and pokemon? can you tell me? and what happened to the inazuma eleven movie? oh and how old are you? i am 13. can we be friends? what is your email? what um... how come the Kiyama Hiroto page... the plot overview is gone, cause last time i remembered it was packed wif info Mizuki Raimon 08:27, January 14, 2011 (UTC) hi i am saumyajitmaity i liked your pictures which you have inserted. i request you insert pictures in a new wikia the name is www.inazuma-maity.wikia.com . re: Songs If you could link me to those pages I'll see if the pages need to be deleted or only be made into redirects. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 09:57, January 19, 2011 (UTC) hi how are you adventure writer i missed you so much C U Endou konou 13:25, January 19, 2011 (UTC)Endou konou Oh..yes i am now in the face book..^^ .. did you see EP 115..?? ep 116 did u see the preview of episode 116? Orpheus is struck down, and now Cotari (is that how u spell it?) is heading to the finals O.o what do u think is gonna happen? Episodes Sure, feel free to move them! --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 11:56, January 20, 2011 (UTC) *Done :) --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 13:17, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ^^ O..i know its Ardena but my little Sister always change it..^ ^" Sorry i worked alot and forgot to change it back from Aldena to Ardena.. i am now too tired from work..^^ Endou konou 11:40, January 21, 2011 (UTC)Endou konou Yes..she is here.. she wants to edit and i refuse..^^ she loves the 39 clues Endou konou 11:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC)Endou konou i really don't know.. But she said she is young doesn't know much..!! Endou konou 11:57, January 21, 2011 (UTC)Endou konou She said she will try tomorrow Endou konou 11:57, January 21, 2011 (UTC)Endou konou Layton characters in Inazuma I reverted the names back, because in the game their full names don't appear (the Layton characters are like special bonus characters, they don't even have a profile in the character library) --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 12:48, January 22, 2011 (UTC) re: Wow I've actually seen your username around the Layton wiki :) and I personally love Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, but it's much "darker" than the previous seasons (even though neither DM or GX were exactly all flowers and sunshine) so I can see why many people didn't like it. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 14:50, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *I tried following our dub of 5D's, but besides Yuusei's voice (which was really nice) the changed names and even dialogue/plot in some parts were too awful to stand for me, since I also follow the series in Japanese. I am not really looking forward Ruby/Sapphire remakes for now, I don't think they need them? The games were in full color and the mechanics introduces with them are still being used so I doubt it would sell much... the first game I played was Red! I am much older than you... --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 10:49, January 24, 2011 (UTC) First episode Is the episode sinopsis based in the english dub? 14:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot to log in. TailedFox 14:57, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Episodes pages You can find the template here. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 12:16, January 27, 2011 (UTC) *I'm currently working on other things, but you are free to create/edit templates yourself :) --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 11:47, January 28, 2011 (UTC) re combination and tactic well to be techinical, in the show they call it the 'ultimate hissatsu tactis', so wouldn't it be both? :) And its definately combination XDTraviswj 12:30, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Dont do that, you might really injure yourself, and then who would make all the wonderful contributions (and chat with me)?Traviswj 12:38, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) I figured if I had them in my hissatsu spreadsheet, I might as well use them here too :) Traviswj 13:21, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Two Words: Thanks Heaps Traviswj 13:26, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm about to stop for the night too, its past 1am. Cya Traviswj 14:28, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Kanon's team That's actually a team made of scout characters plus Kanon (not his team from the future), but I thought it would be interesting to show what kind of team he has in the third game. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 13:35, January 28, 2011 (UTC) *If I rememebr correctly, he wasn't even that strong (or maybe I was just overlevelled like always, ops). --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 13:43, January 28, 2011 (UTC) *My team has reached "Level MASTER" (over 60). --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 13:46, January 28, 2011 (UTC)